PhilippinesHetalia: Valentine's Day Edition
by loveDango784
Summary: The author of 'Philippines Hetalia' brings you 'Philippines Hetalia: Valentine's Day Edition! (Imagine screaming crowds yelling "YEAH!") It brings back all you're favorite character including...PHILIPPINES! The countries are in a new adventure filled with craziness,stupidness, and romance? Don't miss Philippines Hetalia: Valentine's Day Edition :D (oh and I don't own Hetalia)
1. Chapter 1

Philippines+ Hetalia   
Valentine's Day Edition   
England hated Valentine's Day. The whole world are filled with people in _love_. He knew that he would never be one of the people that have their hearts on a certain someone. He always wondered what it would e like if he ever loved someone. He could see himself wooing her and taking her out on dates. He would do things that no one thought he would do, even himself. Now he is in love. People always told him that being in love is the most wonderful thing that can happen to a person. Well…they were bloody wrong. England now just wishes he was emotionless like Japan. He looks at his love longingly knowing that he could never have her. And now it's a day before Valentine's Day. That makes things even worse.  
(You are now imagining Hetalia opening theme song)  
England sleeps peacefully in his bed. Then he wakes up by someone shaking him rapidly.  
"England! England!" exclaims a familiar and very obnoxious voice.  
"What the hell do want, America?!" England says groggily. America comes to England's house so often that England set up a room for him. England guesses that America came to his house on the way from the pub that is around the corner.  
"We're having a World Conference in your kitchen." America says as he drags England out of his bed. They went down stairs and into the kitchen were there is a heavenly aroma circling the room.  
"What's that smell?" England asks. Never before has he ever smelled something not burnt from his kitchen.  
Frances goes up to England and pats his head. "That's the smell of good food, England. Isn't that a nice change from what you usually cook?"  
England sends him an irritated look. "Oh shut up you bloody arse!"  
"Hi England!" England looks over and sees Italy. Beside him is Germany and Japan. There are others in the room too. There is China (who is hiding in the corner for some apparent reason), Russia, Canada (but you can only see a faint outline of him), Romano, and Spain.  
"Why are you guys having a conference in my kitchen… right now?" England asks, putting a bit of irritation in his voice.  
"Well." France starts explains, "Our usually conference room is booked for old lady bingo. Your house was the next best thing."  
"My house…" England mutters.  
"Hey France!" Everyone turns at the yelling Romano. "Why the hell did you drag us out here?"  
"You bring up a good point, my friend." France pulls up posters from out of know where and places it on an easel that happens to be there. "I have called you all up here because I have a proposal to make."  
"I knew it!" Spain leaps up from his seat and points his finger at France. "I knew there was something fishy about you. I notice the way you stare at Italy and Romano like you want them for breakfast. You're going to ask one of us to marry you, huh." All the other countries begin to shake their heads with disgust.  
"I knew you were a bit off but to stoop to this low…" Germany shudders.  
"It wouldn't be the first time." England says.  
"You mean he propose before!" everyone exclaim.  
"You don't think he's going to eat me, Romano?" Italy asks Romano as he tugs his at his arm.  
"Of course not. I won't let the perv touch you." Romano holds out a protective arm in front of Italy.  
"That is not what I'm talking about!" France yells above everyone. "I'm talking about a little competition." Everyone gasp with relief. Then France removes the first poster to reveal a sign. "I call the competition 'Who Can Kiss Philippines First'." All the countries turn their heads in confusion. "The objectives of this game are simple. Whoever kisses Philippines on the lips first before now and midnight at Valentine's Day gets a free cruise around the world."  
"Why would we do this competition when we can go on our own boats and cruises?" Someone asks.  
"Great question." Frances the poster to revel another poster. It shows Philippines and a mystery man beside her. "The one who wins get to go on the trip with Philippines…alone." Now this got everyone's attention. "When I say alone I say alone with now other countries to irrupt you and you're romantic trip to towards the sunset. Now here are the rules. You know the first one that kisses Philippines on the lips gets to go on the cruise with her. First, you must not tell her about the competition or you're disqualified. Second, you have to kiss her for more than three seconds. Third, I must be there to watch, if not, it doesn't count."  
"France." Spain says as he stands up from his seat again. "There is now way that I'm going to let you go on with this. Philippines is my daughter and I'm not letting her be a tool in this little game."  
"It wouldn't be the first time she was used as a tool." America mutters.  
"America, don't you dare bring that in this. That has nothing to do with this." Spain snaps.  
"Don't you wag your finger at you-" America couldn't finish his sentence because of France.  
"Okay men, don't you start bickering." France walks over to Spain and warps his arm over him. "I know it will be awkward kissing your own daughter but, if you win this thing you get to be with Philippines alone to spend some father, daughter time together. When was the last time you spent time with her?" Spain thinks of the idea for a second.  
"Well it won't hurt." Spain says. "But I don't know if I can steal my daughter second kiss."  
"When did you found out that England kissed Philippines?" America asks. Spain turns to him with a flabbergasted look.  
"When did she kiss him!?" Spain exclaims. Then he lurches across the table and grabs England's shirt and starts to shake him. "What the hell did you to my daughter!?" He grabs the nearest butter knife and tries to stab England before America and Germany pried Spain off of him.  
"It was America's fault." England points an accusing finger at America. "He tripped me, I fell, and Philippines caught me. But the way she caught me…she caught and our lips accidentally…touched."  
"And I'm supposed to believe that." Spain yells.  
"You know…" France is standing there nibbling a piece of toast. "If England wasn't Philippines first kiss, who was?" Everyone turns to Spain with a curious look.  
"What?" he says.  
=France "Hetalia"=  
"So…" England says. He stood in front of the tied up Spain. "What do have to say for your self?" The room they are in like the room you see in crime movies. Spain sits in front of a table in front of England.  
"Is this necessary?" Spain asks. "What does Philippines first kiss have to do with the subject at hand?"  
"This always happens with us." England says. "The subject changes about thirty times a second."  
"You'll never get the truth out of me." Spain says as he tugs at his ropes.  
"We don't have to." England says. "We'll bring the truth to you."  
"What does that mean?" Spain asks.  
"You'll see…"  
=England "Hetalia"=  
"We have narrowed the suspect to a few people." England says.  
"How can you do that?" Spain asks. "How can you narrow it down to only a few from all those countries in the world?"  
"Philippines only knew a few countries before she went to her first conference. If see kissed someone that she just recently met, we would have already known who it was. So her first kiss has to come from someone of her past. Someone she met before the world conference." England explains. "Our suspects are you, Japan, America, and Romano. We can mark out you since you're her father and we can mark out Japan since…well…when he first met her she was his hostage. So that just leaves Romano and America."  
"Romano and America, that's what you narrowed it down to?" Spain scoffs. "Those are like the two least likely people that would Philippines would even kiss. She can't even go near one of them without ripping their throats out."  
"If you are so sure they aren't the ones that kissed Philippines, why are your eyes filled with nervousness and your forehead is lined with sweat beads?" England asks. Spain growls and England smiles. England goes to the door of the room, and then enters America and Romano. They line up on the front wall of the room. Then steps in France.  
Then England begins to speak again. "These two are very likely to kiss Philippines. Romano had years to get close to Philippines and kiss her but America was like her knight in shining armor. He saved her from Spain's rule. And you know that most girls fall for their 'heroes'. But, the thing that contradicts that is the war that he and Philippines had. So, that should rule America out." England walks over to Romano. Romano blushes and tries to say something to England but England flew right by him.  
"Or does it!" England exclaims as he points his finger in America's direction. "We know there's a tsudenere you two. And don't think we don't know about those lavish gifts you got her. You got her flowers to glass bedrooms. People would be surprised that you got to sneak a kiss from her."  
"Good inference, England." America says. "Or at least it would be good if was true."  
England looks aghast. "What?!"  
"I didn't kiss her." America says as he crosses his arms.  
"I kisses her!" Everyone in the room to turn the flushed Romano.  
"I knew it!" England yells has he turns his fingers at the tomato faced country.  
"What would we do without you Brits and your cunning code cracking?" France smirks.  
"Oh shut up, Frances." England growls. Then he turns to Romano. "How did you do it?"  
"Oh I want to say…" Romano mumbles.  
"Okay!" say all the other countries. They walk out of the room-while dragging the tide up Spain-and shut the door with Romano alone inside. Romano yells and runs over to the door. He tries to open but it is locked.  
"You bastards! You fuckin' open this door right now or I'll-"  
=England "Hetalia"=  
~Back at the Subject at Hand~  
"So you all in?" France asks the countries in front of him. Everyone looks at each other.  
"I guess…" they say with little enthusiasm.  
"Okay!" France says. He holds of a pink flag and waves it like Italy. "The contest begins…now!" Everyone still sits there looking like doilies. "Why are you guys just sitting there?"  
"We haven't had breakfast yet." Italy whines. France shakes his head in disappoint meant.  
"After you eat your breakfast, we begin the competition." he mutters.  
"YEAH!" al the countries cheer.  
(You are now imagining Hetalia ending theme song)  
=That's the first chapter of Philippines+Hetalia: Valentines Edition. I know I already have another fanfic-Philippines+Hetalia so please read it-about Philippines but I had a great idea about Valentine's Day that I could not write. And you know what's funny…I hate Valentine's Day. =


	2. Chapter 2

Philippines+ Hetalia   
Valentine's Day Edition: Part 2  
Germany passes through the people of the street. He looks at the map that lead to Philippines (don't ask where he got it). When he turns a corner, he has a feeling that he is being followed. He quickly turns around and sees a familiar curl behind him.  
"Italy," Germany says. "What are you doing here?"  
"When I woke up this morning, I noticed that you weren't there." Italy responds.  
Germany rolls his eyes at Italy. "You were in my bed." Germany crosses his arms and puts on a face that a parent would put on when they are about to scolded their children. "I told about a billion times already, stop sleeping in my bed. Learn to sleep independent!"  
"I'm sorry." Italy whimpers as his eyes begin to fill with tears. Germany tries to look away but still fells guilty. This happens about everyday.  
"You can uh come with me to Philippines house." Germany mutters. Italy face automatically lit up with delight.  
"Really?" he asks.  
By looking at Italy's childish smile, Germany couldn't help but grin himself. "Yeah."  
(You are now imagining the Hetalia opening theme song)  
Germany and Italy step onto the front porch of Philippines and knock on the door. The door opens when they began to knock. "I think we should go." he says to Italy but Italy is already walking in the house. "Italy!" Germany whispers after him.  
"What?" Italy says very loudly. Germany walks over to Italy and covers his mouth.  
"Shut up!" he says. Then the two countries hear a sound coming from the door to the side of them. Germany walks to the door, dragging Italy with him. There is a crack in the door big enough for someone to look through it.  
Germany and leans towards the door and peeps into a room that looks like a sunroom. There are two couches in the room. They notice that a man is sitting on one of the couches. It is America and before him is Philippines. Her hands are on her hips and face is filled with aggravation.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Philippines asks America.  
America yawns and stretches his arms on the couch. "I have a little booboo on my lip" He purses his lip to prove his 'booboo'.  
Philippines leans in to look at America's lip. "I don't see anything. Your lip isn't hurt."  
"It feels hurt." America whines. "Will you kiss it and make it better?"  
Philippines face turns the color of scarlet. "Why the hell would I kiss you?!" she exclaims.  
America face looks confused. "You kissed with I got bitten by that snake."  
"I didn't kiss you!" Philippine argues. "You was bitten in a hand by that poisonous pet snake of yours and I was saving your life by trying to such the poison from you."  
"You still kissed me." America mutters.  
"America." Philippines as she lashes out her bolo sword (which apparently came from thin air) and points at America heart. "You walk away from this or you can crawl away from this house. It's your choice."  
America scoffs. "Philippines, you hit me with that thing so many times now I'm immune to it. No matter how many times you hit me with that I won't leave here without a kiss."  
'Blackmail' Germany says to himself. 'I should have used that.' Philippines stands there weighing her options.  
"Fine…" Philippines sighs. She steps towards America and begins to lean towards him. She aims for his cheek… America notices this and stops her.  
"When I meant by kiss I a kiss on the lips." America grins and points to his lips. Philippines grimaces.  
"I wouldn't go near you if we were the last people on and the only chance for human kind was to reproduce with you. I would just say 'Good riddance'." Philippine sneers and turns away from America.  
"Ouch." America says. "That's one blow for humanity. At least we know we won't count on you to be a hero."  
"Oh just shut up." Philippines snaps.  
America shrugs and gets comfortable. "Then I'll be here for a while." America yawns again. "Where's your bathroom?"  
"Upstairs." Philippines mutters. America gets and goes to the bathroom. Philippines stands in the sunroom alone for a while. Germany notices Italy getting slack. He looks down and sees him asleep. Then America voice rings through house; which wakes up Italy.  
"Philippines." America says with a stupid grin on his face. In his hand is an unidentified object. "I never knew you even owned these kinds of things." He holds out the object in his hand and its Philippines teddy. Germany and Italy's faces turn red as blood run down face. However, their face didn't compare to Philippines.  
"Put that down you bastard!" Philippines as she run after him to get her under thing from him. Not matter what Philippines did; America is just to fast for her.  
"I wonder what you look like that in this. Why don't you model it for me?" America laughs at Philippines horror-struck look.  
"Please America, I will do anything." Philippines begs. She cover her mouth with an instant regret of saying what she just said. She had to stop saying that to people.  
"Anything." America grins a sinister grin. Philippine shakes her head in terror. America steps towards her to where there's little space between them. He points to his lips. "Just for three seconds."  
"You promise to return my stuff?" Philippines asks. America nods. Philippines takes in a deep breath and lean up towards America. When there are just cementers away from their lips connecting, England comes strolling in from the backdoor in the room.  
"Cheerio all!" England smiles. Philippines shrieks and jumps from America. She bumps into one of her plants and hides behind it.  
"England." she manages to say. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well I was coming here to see if you wouldn't go to dinner with me but you seem busy." England looks from Philippines to America. "I'll just come back at another time."  
"NO!" Philippines says a little too loud. "I'll go with you." America tries to protest but Philippines flies right by him. England holds out his arm and she takes it. "Oh and America, don't trash the house while I'm gone." She and England turn and go out the door. America-including Germany and Italy- stand there in silence shock. Then Germany feels his leg going numb and he fell through the door, with Italy in tow. They fall on top of each other and America yelps in shock.  
"What the f-"  
=America "Hetalia"=  
England still across from each other at the outside table. It is a beautiful day, the sun is out and the sky has no cloud in sight. The waiter take the two countries and pours their wine.  
"I have to use the powder room." Philippines excuses herself from the table. When England makes sure that Philippines is in the bathroom, England takes out a bag of powdery green stuff and puts it in her drink. You see England pre-made a love potion. The person that drinks the love potion falls in love for England and will want to kiss him (but it only last for a short time.) England finishes when Philippines came back. England barely says anything before they were interrupted.  
"Picture! Picture!" Italy yells as his takes snap shots of England and Philippines. Japan, Germany, and Italy stand in front of the two surprised countries.  
"Ano?!" Philippines exclaims in confusion.  
"What in bloody hell are you doing here?" England asks the trio.  
"Italy wanted to see how you guys are doing and take some pictures. I'm here to keep him under control." Germany explains.  
"What about Japan?" Philippines says, snapping out of her confused state.  
"I was hungry." Japan days. He takes a chair and sit besides Philippines. He grabs a bread stick in the table and starts to nibble it. Then America comes out of nowhere.  
"Hey!" America says, he sounded out of breath. "I need a drink." he grabs Philippines and takes a sip from it. England cries out for America not to drink, but it is too late. America stands there for a second and then turns in England's direction. America eyes shape turn into big hearts and smiles.  
"England…" he says. England slowly gets out of his seat, watching America with closes eyes. America then flings his arms out and makes a grab for England, but England dodges him and runs… "Baby, don't run away. You can't deny me your lllloooovvvveeee." America runs after England. The others stand there flabbergasted.  
"What happen?" Italy asks as he takes the cup that America drank out of. He sniffs it and takes a sip.  
"No!" the others cry, but it is too late. Just like America, his eyes turn heart shape and begins to chase England.  
"Let share pasta together England!" Italy exclaims. Just when things can't any worse, France comes strolling in.  
"Ello! France is here." France then eyes the poisoned wine. "Oh wine! Just what I need." No one even warned France not to drink it. Unlike the others, France didn't change looks (I guess he always look insane). France turns toward the running England. England sees and stops dead in his tracts.  
"Don't tell me he…" England says.  
Frances England with eyes filled with desire. "You're looking very sexy today, England." Then France holds out his arms. "Now come with me in amore."  
"No way in bloody hell." England exclaims and run begin to run again. Behind him are the three love-struck countries that are making kissy noises and singing "Baby Come Back".  
(You are now imagining Hetalia ending theme song)


	3. Chapter 3

Philippines + Hetalia   
Valentine's Day Edition: Part 3  
Philippines stand at the bus stop to catch a bus back to her house. After her lunch date with England, she is exhausted. She-with the help of Germany and Japan-had to strap down America, Italy, and France down with duck tape until the potion England gave made wore off. I don't want to mention what they said for to England for it would have been considered verbal sexual harassment. Philippines stand there until she hears someone calling her name.  
"Hello, Philippines." Philippines turn to see who called her name. When she sees how it was, she felt a shiver of fear run down her back.  
"He-he-hello Russia…"  
(You are now imagining Hetalia opening theme song)  
"He-he-hello Russia…" Philippines stutter. Philippines isn't afraid of Russia but every time she sees him, she sees her life flash before her eyes.  
"How are you doing today?" Russia asks as her flashes his eerie smile.  
"Good." Philippines says nervously as she slowly backs away.  
"Are you heading to your house? Maybe I can come with you." Russia takes a step forward towards Philippines. Philippines flinches. Russia did nothing to hurt Philippines but he has that vibe that tells people to run.  
"I don't know." Philippines says after a few moments of thought.  
"I understand." Russia's face turns sad. "Most people don't want to be my friend. No matter what I do, I scare people."  
Seeing Russia's face, Philippines begins to feel sorry for him. "You know what, you don't have to come with me home but we can go for a walk. Just you and me."  
Russia face begins to lighten up. He nods and together him and Philippine take a walk around the town. They start talking about Russia life and then about hers. Philippines still feels scared when she's around him but the more they talk she feels less and less scared. By late after noon, Philippines and Russia almost covered the whole block.  
"It's nice to talk to someone without them wanting to run away." Russia says.  
Yeah." Philippines says even though she still wants to run from him. They stand there for a while but then Philippines hears something. At first, she just thinks it's just her but then she hears it again.  
"Big brother." says a voice. The voice sounded that it was from a woman that is possessed by the devil.  
Russia fills with terror as he turns around. "Be-Belarus" he stutters. You don't know fear until you see the look on Russias face.  
"Big brother." Belarus steps out of the shadow. She's pretty…in a way. She'll look pretty if she smiled. "What are you doing with that woman?" she says as she points at Philippines. Philippines steps back.  
"We were taking a walk." Russia says as he too, takes a step back.  
"Big brother," Belarus suddenly takes out five knifes in each hand. "You're suppose to marry me, not her." Then she pounces. She slashes at Philippines but Philippines dodges her and begins to run. Besides her in Russia.  
"She's your little sister?" Philippines ask Russia.  
"Yes." Russia answers.  
"Doses she always do this?"  
"You get use to it." Russia smiles.  
*'I guess the demonic presence runs in the family' Philippines says to herself. The two countries continue to run from the crazed Belarus while she scream her plans of hers and Russia wedding.  
"Big BROTHER!" with all of her momentum, Belarus leaps and lands on top of Russia. Russia falls down with a scream.  
"Russia!" Philippines yells. She tries to help Russia but he stops her.  
"She's the devil, Philippines. Run fast run far." he says when managed to free his head from Belarus grip. Philippines takes one more look at Russia in his final moments and runs. She is so distracted by fear that she doesn't realize the big, white, fleshy thing in front of her. She knocks herself into it and falls to the ground.  
"Philippines?" Germany turns at to the Filipina on the ground.  
"Germany!" Philippines sighs with relief. Germany hold his hands out and helps Philippines up. He looks at Philippines face and sees absolute terror in her face as if she saw the devil himself.  
"You met Belarus, haven't you?" Germany says.  
Philippines eyes widen. "how did you know?"  
"You have the horror-stricken look of someone who did." Germany answers.  
"I saw the life flash before my eyes." Philippines says. She begins tell how she felt the devil chasing and other stuff while Germany tires to comfort her.  
"It sounds like you need a drink." Germany says after hearing her story.  
"Boy, I need one."  
=Belarus "Hetalia"=  
Philippines and Germany walks into the bar. There are drunken men belching bar songs while the women cast their feminine charms on the men.  
"Germany!" a man calls. In from of the two countries is a man with white hair and red eyes.  
"Prussia." Germany smiles and give the country a hug. When the two countries hug, Prussia sees Philippines.  
"Now who's this?" he says as he breaks apart from Germany.  
"That's Philippines." Germany explains. "She's with me."  
"Oh thank god!" Prussia says as he wraps his arms around her. "I was getting worried. Every time Germany walks into this bar, he always have that Italy guy with you. For a moment I thought that he was hiding something in the closet."  
"Prussia!" Germany exclaims as he blushes.  
"Hey. Everyone else was thinking it." Prussia turns to everyone in the bar. "Isn't that right, guys!" he yells.  
The people in the bar raises their glasses. "Yeah!"  
"See" Prussia grins.  
"Whatever." Germany rolls his eyes. "I'm getting me a beer."  
"I'll go with you." Prussia says as he follows Germany. "Wait for me baby!" Prussia calls to Philippines.  
"Don't count on it." Philippines calls back.  
Prussia chuckles. "She's cute. Have you kiss her?"  
Germany nearly drops his drinks. "What are you talking about?!"  
"I know about that competition that France made up about kissing that girl." Prussia says. "Sadly I wasn't there to compete in it. I would have won it with my awesomeness."  
"Shut up, Prussia." Germany snaps. "No I haven't. I don't gave up on that."  
"So you did try?" Prussia asks.  
"I couldn't. Italys was clinging to me so I couldn't do anything." Germany takes a drink o his drink.  
"I really think you should do it." Prussia says as he takes his drink from the bartender. "It would give you a break from him."  
"From who?' Germany asks.  
"Italy of course." Prussia answer. "He follows you around like a helpless puppy. If you win the contest, you'll get to have a weekend with him cling to you."  
"I thought of that. That was the whole reason that I considered doing the contest but the thing is, how do I get Philippines to kiss me?"  
"I would do it now." Prussia says. Germany raises his brow and Prussia points behind him. Philippines is standing on a table sing "Twelve Old Whores" while she flings around her beer.  
"I can't kiss her while she's drunk!" Germany exclaims. "I'll be taking advantage of her!"  
"You're not taking advantage of her." Prussia explain. "You're just kissing her in the spur of the moment."  
"I guess I could do it…" Germany turns in the his bar stool. When he turns, he sees America and England standing the doorway of the bar. Philippines seems to notice this too.  
"America! England!" she exclaims as she jumps down from her table, hands her beer to a random man, and walk towards the two countries. "What are you doing here."  
"How much have you been drink?" England asks with a look of concern.  
"ha anyone told you that your eyebrows are unnaturally large?" Philippines says as she leans against England chest. She also starts to play with his eyebrows.  
"Yeah." England slowly pulls her away from him.  
"Ah ha ha ha! that's funny!" Philippines smiles as she punches England in the shoulder in which makes him loose balance and fall into the nearest table.  
"Philippines." America wraps his arm around Philippines. "I think you need to go home." Philippines giggles.  
"Shhh…" Philippines puts her finger against America's mouth. "Why don't _you_ take me home." she lets her finger trail down to his shirt. "I don't want to be alone." Philippines grins as she unbuttons America shirt. America face becomes flustered.  
"Well I guess you can't stay here anymore." America grabs Philippines by the shoulder and starts to head out the door. "You don't know what kind of sleazy old man will pick you up…" Before they could exit the bar, Germany stops them.  
"Oh no you don't" Germany says as he blocks the doorway.  
"Oh come on, Germany! Lighten up." Philippines punches Germany in the shoulder. Before that moment, Germany never knew that a woman could punch that hard. The punch sent him flying into a cumbersome man. The man turns around.  
"Hey punk." he says to Germany. "What the hell do you think you are." He picks up Germany with arm. This made Germany so mad that he bit the unruly man in the arm. The man draws back his arm and accidentally elbows the man behind him. The man is also very large and very ill tempered.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Then the punches happen. Everyone begin to punch and kick each other. Germany gets the worst of it. He is hit around like a ping-pong ball. He manages to get out of the chaos and lands in front of Philippines. Instead of helping him, she too punches him in the face.  
"This is fun!"  
(You are now imagining Hetalia opening theme song)  
=Okay that was lame… I promise to make the next one better=


	4. Chapter 4

Philippines + Hetalia  
Valentine's Day Edition: Part 4  
When Philippine wakes up, the sun shines in her eyes. She tries to sit up but a major headache makes her fall back to her pillow. She looks around from her pillow and sees zodiac animals and stuffed panda bears.  
"Good morning." someone says. Philippines turn to her left and see the owner of the house.  
"Hey China…"  
(You are now imagining Hetalia opening theme song)  
"What happened…?" Philippines say. She tries to get up, this time she succeeds. The smell of china's food fills her noise. She notices tray of food sitting on the table next to her. China picks it up and sets it on her lap.  
"You shouldn't strain yourself after what happened last night." China says. He removes the panda (which is alive) from the foot of Philippines bed.  
"How did I get here?" Philippines ask as she eats a bite of China's noodles.  
"I found you with America." China answers. When China says this, Philippines nearly chokes on her noodles.  
"W-what!?" Philippines exclaims. "What was I doing? What was HE doing?!"  
China chuckles. "Don't worry, nothing happened. I was walking down the street and I saw you and America. America saw me and went towards me. He asked me to take you and I did. He said something like how he doesn't trust himself around you and stuff like that."  
_'At least he didn't do anything'_ Philippines say to herself. "So what time is it?"  
"It's one o'clock p.m." China smiles.  
"Holy crap!" Philippines yell. She leaps out of bed and tries to find her bag and purse. "I had two business meetings and a hair appointment an-and-" Philippines run around the room in a major frenzy. It's so bad that China had to force her to sit down.  
"Don't worry." China says, trying to comfort Philippines. "I got those appointments reschedule."  
"Thank you so much China. I don't know how to thank you." Philippines smiles.  
"What about a date?" China suggests.  
"Eh?"  
=China "Hetalia"=  
China and Philippines walk through China Town. There are stands set up fill with Yuanxiao  
and lanterns. Philippines even see the lion dance.  
"Isn't this fun?" China asks. Philippines force a smile. She never really went out to do things with China. Usually they meet at business meeting and chance encounters. They never had a buddy-buddy relationship. "What's wrong?" China says when he notices Philippines being tense.  
"Oh nothing!" Philippines smiles. China frowns at the thought Philippines not having fun, so he drags her to somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" Philippines ask she stumbles to catch up with China.  
"You'll see!" China calls back. Then he stops suddenly, making Philippines hit her nose against his shoulder.  
"Hey watch-" Philippines didn't finish her sentence because of the display in front of her. There are lions dancing in the street. Their coats sparkle in the lantern lights. The loin leaps and sways to the hard beating of the drums. Then the loins jump onto the stilts that are there. They jump high in the air and manage to land to next set of stilts. The performance is remarkable. Philippines is very disappointed when it ends. After the show, she and China have a contest on how can eat the most Yuanxiao (of course Philippines won!). Then they went to watch the lanterns, though it could be better if it the lanterns are lit at night. Later, the two countries begin to make their own lanterns.  
"So I just put a riddle on it?" Philippines ask China.  
"Ah-uh." China replies. "I never was good at riddles. I could never guess one or make one that no one can guess."  
"I got it!" Philippine says while ignoring what China said and pastes her riddle on her lantern. China leans forward and reads the riddle.  
"_'I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?'_" He recites. China just grins. "That's easy. It's 'tomorrow' isn't it?"  
Philippines mouth drops. "How did you know?" Philippines asks.  
"That's got the easiest riddle I ever saw." China says with a small laugh.  
_'I thought I was hard.'_ Philippines says to herself. "Does that mean I have to give you something right?" China nods. "But I don't have anything to give you." Philippines says.  
"You can give me a kiss." China suggest as he points at his lips. Philippines face twist into a surprised/ look. "You don't have to it, you know." China says after he sees Philippines face.  
"No, no. You solved my riddle and I have to give you something. I was just surprised you want me to kiss you. It sounds like something America would do."  
"So I stooped to that low." China mutters.  
"Oh you to do much worse to stoop to America's low." Philippines smiles. This makes China smile too. Then he begins to lean forward. When the two countries lips are only inches apart, something makes China stop.  
"Hol-" China says. Philippines opens her eyes. She sees China pin down by a certain Korean.  
"Boobies!" Korea yells as he gropes China.  
"China!" Philippines exclaims. She tries to help the poor Chinese man but she feels someone gripping her wrist. "Hey!" Philippines turns to see whom it is, but she feels something hit hard against her head and she is knock out cold.  
=Philippines "Hetalia"=  
Philippines feels a pounding in her head as she woke up in a back of a van. The last thing she remembers is China sexually harassed by Korea and her being knocked out. She tries to move her arms but she finds them tied together. She notices that her legs are also tied together. Then she hear people talking in front of the van.  
"We should have never done this, ve~" says one voice. His voice is soft and it reminds Philippines of a puppy. "It feels bad."  
"You were the idiot that hit her with your flag." says another voice. Now this voice reminds Philippines of a certain pizza-eating, potty-mouth country. "I don't see how you can carry a flag that size around."  
"You bastards." Philippines yells, trying to get the countries that kidnapped her attention. "Let me go or I'll send you to a place where the devil won't even go."  
"Philippines, you threaten to do that to me for three hundred years, yet you never do." The drive turns around and reveals himself.  
"Romano." Philippines growls. "Release me at once."  
"Don't get your panties in a knot." Romano says. "We're almost there anyways."  
"Almost where?" Philippines questions. Then Philippines feels the van slow down. Romano gets out of the drivers seat and the one on the passenger chair gets out as well. The back of the van soon opens. Philippines squints her eyes and sees Italy and Romano standing together.  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" Italy says as he bows down in apology.  
Philippines wants to yell at him for kidnapping her, but she couldn't do that. She'll just take it all out on Romano. "Romano, you pizza loving bastard! Let me go right now!"  
"I can't do anything without orders." Romano says.  
"Orders from whom?" Philippines asks. Then the last person she wants to see pops up (okay, second to last).  
"Mi hija!" Spain exclaims. Philippines face fills with rage.  
"You bastard!"  
=Romano "Hetalia"=  
"I'm planning your death, you do know that." Philippines says. Philippines sits under an oak tree with Spain. After Spain and the other two countries got Philippines out of the van, they had to tie her up so she wouldn't kill them. It took her hours until she finally calmed down; Spain coaxed her to sit with him under the oak tree.  
"Will you make it a cool death?" Spain asks.  
"No." Philippines replies. "You will have a slow boring death."  
"That's cool." Spain says. The two countries sit there in awkward silence. "You know its Valentine's Day today."(I know that it's past Valentines Day but it's not in this story)  
"It is!?" Philippine says in surprise.  
"Do you remember what we use to do on Valentine's Day?" Spain asks. Philippines did remember. They use to exchange chocolates and Philippines would give Spain a kiss. She looks at Spain and notices him pulling something out. It is a box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day, mi hija." Philippines hasn't gotten a box of chocolate from Spain since the war between them. Philippines begins to cry.  
"Don't cry." Spain say as she wipes away Philippines tears away. He begins to leans towards Philippines for a kiss, but he stops. He can't kiss his daughter in this way. He loves her to much to take advantage of her. "I love you." Spain says  
"Love you too." Philippines whispers. "Papa…"  
=Spain "Hetalia"=  
"Where are you taking me?" Philippines asks. After Spain gave Philippines her chocolates, he made her cover her eyes.  
"Just you wait." Spain says. They two countries take a few more steps. "Now you can open your eyes." Philippines opens her eyes.  
"Happy Valentines Day!" all the countries yell. Philippines face lightens up with surprise. Everyone is there-Germany, Japan, Italy, Romano, England, America, Canada, China, France, and Russia (remarkably).  
"You're all here!" Philippines says as she goes all around to say hi to everyone.  
"Much time do we have to kiss her?" America whispers to France. France looks at his watch.  
"Three hours." France replies. America frowns. He needs to find a way to kiss Philippines before midnight. Apparently, everyone has the same idea. Italy 'drowns' himself in the pool, hoping that Philippines will do CPR. His plan backfires and Russia does it instead. Poor kid. Then England tries another spell on Philippines. He makes sure that the spell doesn't back fires on him like the last one. He puts a pill (that will make Philippines kiss him) in a bratwurst. He tries to get Philippines to eat it, but Germany got a hold of it first. Now England stuck in an embrace/death lock with Germany. The others countries attempt to get a kiss from Philippines but epically fail. Romano got close but only got a kiss on the cheek.  
"Man." France says to Canada. "Their making asses out of themselves."  
"I bet I could kiss Philippines." Canada says. France looks at Canada with a raised brow.  
"You. Kiss Philippines?" France asks. Then he burst out laughing.  
"You don't think I can do it, do you?" Canada says.  
"I'm just saying that you're not very likely to get a kiss from her." France responds.  
"I'll show you." Canada says. "I'll show all of you!" Canada walks towards Philippines and pulls her away from everyone else.  
"Hey, hey guys!" France yells to the others. "Come over here!" Everyone crowds around France as he pulls out his ipad. "Canada just said that he could kiss Philippines. You got to watch him fail."  
"You got him on video?" one of the countries asks.  
"I had all you on video." France says. "How am I suppose to see you kiss Philippines? Beside, how can I not miss the opportunity to record all of you acting like boobs?"  
"Love you too, France." someone says sarcastically.  
"Hey, hey look!" another country says as he points to the ipad. Philippines and Canada are sitting in the garden far away from the others.  
"So." Philippines says. "You want to talk to me about something."  
"Yeah." Canada says softly. He begins to twiddle with his fingers. "I-I was wondering if you'll kiss me." The other countries laugh at Canada's ridiculous request.  
"She's never going to agree to that." they say.  
"Okay!" Philippines smiles.  
"She agreed!" the countries yell in surprise.  
"Really?" Canada asks.  
"Yeah." Philippines says.  
"She has to be drunk." France says as he watch the two countries. The countries watch as Philippines and Canada lean toward each other. They lean closer to the tablet as Philippines and Canada get closer. Then their lips connects. At first, it's a light kiss on the lips, and then the kiss deepens. By the look on Philippines face, she looks like she actually enjoyed it. When the two countries part, Philippines is shocked.  
"I never knew-" Philippines can't find the words to say to Canada.  
"I knew you would like it, baby." Canada says.  
"Huh?!" Philippines-and the one that are watching them-says. Canada flips his head forward, rearrange his hair, and reveals him self as…..  
"America!" Philippines yelps. She quickly backs away from him.  
"I won!" America yells. "France! Where's my prize!"  
"Right here!" France says as he approaches. He holds up two tickets in his hand.  
"What are you guys talking about?!" Philippines asks. France wraps his arms around America and Philippines.  
"Congratulation on winning a kiss from Philippines!" France announces. "You just won a weekend cruise with Philippines." France hand America the tickets. "Have a great, romantic weekend!" Then a helicopter appears out of nowhere and lowers a rope in front of America and Philippines.  
"Let's go, babe." America says to Philippines. He draws Philippines close to him and grabs the rope. The two countries suspends in the air.  
"Someone help me…"  
(You are now imagining Hetalia ending theme song)  
=So there you have it, the last Chapter of Philippines + Hetalia: Valentine's Day Edition. If you want to know what happens to Philippine and America on the cruise, you'll have to tell me. If no one wants to know what happens, then this story is complete. I'll give you one week to tell me your answer or it's the end of this fanfic. _No pressure_ ;D =


	5. Chapter 5

Philippines + Hetalia  
Valentine's Day Edition: Da Cruise  
"Isn't this nice, Philippines?" America says as he looks out to the night sky. He and Philippines manage to get on the cruise ship without trouble (though Philippines tried to jump out the helicopter a couple of times but other it was okay). America turns to his side to look at Philippines but notices that she is walk on the plank that is conveniently there.  
"Oh no you don't!" America says as he runs towards Philippines. Right when she almost falls from the plank, America catches her.  
"Please, America!" Philippines beg. "If you have a heart you'll let me die." Philippines try to run back to the plank, but America won't let her. "Oh God, if your out there I beg out to strike me down. I don't care if you hit America too."  
"Philippines." America says slowly. "God doesn't answer those kinds of questions. If He did, wouldn't it be answered already?"  
Philippines begin to pout. "I guess…"  
(You are now imagining Hetalia opening theme song)  
"Look at this room!" America says. America drops his luggage at the doorway and looks around the large room. "This it's so large even with my standards." That's saying a lot for America since that he like everything really, really big. When someone gives him something, he usually asks them if they have something bigger.  
"Come here and look at this." America calls to the person outside. Philippines slowly walk into the room, watching every step she takes. She cautiously stands next to America (well she didn't really stand next to him since she is about a couple of yards away from him).  
"I don't see the point of me being here. This entire thing was totally against my will." Philippines say.  
"Oh, Philippines stop complaining." America says as he jumps into the enormous heart shaped bed that is in the middle of the room. "Haven't you done enough of that in the helicopter? Come, join me in the bed." America holds out a beckoning arm.  
Philippines cringes her face. "I rather turn into a lesbian and go to bed with Belarus than fall asleep in the same bed with you."  
"Ouch." America says. "Do want the knife back or do want me keep in my heart?"  
"Whatever." Philippines turn her nose at America and walks out of the room. She walks out of the cabin area of the ship and walk out to the upper deck. She walks all the way of the bow of the ship and sits down. She looks out towards the open sea then up at the clear sky. Suddenly, she hears a noise behind her.  
"America, what are you doing?" Philippines says flatly.  
"What do you think I'm doing?" America says as he sits besides Philippines. "I'm going to watch the stars with you." America looks over at Philippines and sees her shivering. "It must be freezing out here." He wraps his jacket around Philippines. He tries to bring her close to him but she flinches away.  
"Remember when you use to talk about stars." America says, trying to lighten the atmosphere between them. "You said that your dream was to become a star and be free in the sky." America and Philippine eyes connect at that moment. America observes how Philippines eyes sparkle so bright even a star can't be compared to. "I think you achieved that goal."  
Philippines blushes and tries to look away but she can't turn away from America blue eyes. "You can't win me over with flattery." Philippines says.  
America lets out a small laugh. "So I've heard." Philippines smile and lean into America warm arms.  
=America "Hetalia"=  
Philippines cuddles the warm body she is sleeping next to. Open her eyes and looks at what she is cuddling.  
"Morning sunshine." America says as he pets Philippines hair.  
"What the hell!" Philippines screams as she jumps away from America. "What are you-what I am I-what the hell!?"  
"Didn't anyone tell you that you look so cute when you snore?" America smiles.  
"Uh!" Philippines shudders in disgust. "I can't believe that I just fell asleep with you! Now I have too douse myself in holy water."  
America grins. "Don't look like you didn't like it. I make you feel naughty don't I?"  
Philippines eyes widen with repulsion as her mouth drops in shock. "What…NO!" Philippines quickly turns and walk away. "You disgust me!"  
America smirks as he flips up his collar. "I knew she couldn't resist me."  
=Philippines "Hetalia'=  
Philippines can't believe she fell asleep in America arms. She knew that she should have left the moment he started to smooth talk her but she couldn't. And how he held her…  
_'Stop it Philippines'_ Philippines tells herself. _'You're better that this.'_ Philippines stops and takes a deep breath in and out. "You're going to stay here for the weekend, so you might as well get settled in." Philippines goes to the cabin area and grabs he stuff from the room from last night. She goes to the keeper (or whatever you him) and gets herself her own room. When she begins arrives at her new room, she notices someone roaming the cabin quarters.  
"France?" Philippines says. Frances stops and looks over to Philippines. He wears a captain uniform. "What are you doing?"  
"Philippines." France flashes a white smile and walks to Philippines. "How are you enjoying your cruise?"  
Philippines eyes him warily. "I'm trying to not to kill someone."  
"It's better than what I thought you would do." France mutters.  
"What did you just say?" Philippines asks as she opens the door to her room.  
"Oh nothing!" Frances answers. He picks up Philippines luggage and helps her into her room.  
"You know what ticks me off." Philippines says. She takes her luggage from France and starts to unpack. "The reason I'm on this stupid boat in first place." Philippines begins to take out weapons after weapons. "I mean who would set up a contest where I am forced to spend time on a freakin' ship with a sick, disturb country."  
"The bastard." France shakes his head in disgrace.  
"Yes, the bastard. Once I get my hands on that person, I swear…he is going pay. He is going to pay." As Philippines rambles on, she sharpens her favorite weapon: the bolo sword. "He is going to DIE!" Philippines slices the nightstand that was beside her in half.  
"You know what." France says nervously. "I'll leave you to unpack." France runs out of the room and fast. He is in so much fear that he doesn't notice the janitor in front of him.  
*Crash! The two men collide and the janitor's trash went everywhere in the hallway.  
"What in bloody hell is wrong with you!" the janitor screamed. "My trash, my trash!"  
France help the janitor up. "I'm so sorry E-"  
The janitor quickly covers France's mouth. "Don't say my name. I don't want certain people to know I'm here."  
"You're a fine job on not blowing you're cover." France says sarcastically.  
"You're the one that ran into me, you bloody arse!" the janitor screams.  
"You certainly like the word 'bloody' don't you" France says flatly.  
"At least I'm not the one whose running are here like a crazed monkey." Janitor retorts.  
"It's not crazed monkey, its scared monkey. "France corrects the janitor. "Do how many weapons that she-devil has? 50! Fifty and counting. You should have saw the look in her eyes. It was as if-"  
"Who are you talking about? Philippines?" the janitor tilts his head.  
"Yes!" You can see the fear radiate from France's eyes. "She has a reserved place in hell. The throne!"  
"Of course Philippines is going to be grumpy. She's on a cruise with America. I mean I would kill someone if I was on a cruise with America." The janitor says.  
"You don't understand." Frances says. "She'll would have killed anyone that went to the cruise with her. I bet she'll kill Canada!"  
"Things wouldn't be like this if I won the contest." the janitor says.  
"And whose fault is that…" France points his head at he janitor to prove that it was his fault.  
"You were they one that was suppose to make sure that I won!" The janitor yells in France's ear.  
"You were the one that couldn't get Philippines to kiss you." France argues. "I mean who puts a potion in a bratwurst and expect her to eat it. No one! You should have put it in a mango or a freaking banana but you put in a bratwurst. And your were surprised that Germany ate it. Germans eat bratwurst! Why can't you get that through that head of yours?"  
"That was pretty sassy there, France." France and the janitor and turn and see Philippines standing there. "Who's your friend?" Philippines turns her head to the janitor.  
"Who him?" France points the janitor. "He's nobody." Then he talks to the janitor. "Don't you have a bathroom to clean?"  
The janitor shoots a hatful stare. "Bastard." he mutters as he walks away. As he passes Philippines, Philippines notices that he has very large eyebrows.  
"Janitors these days." France scoffs.  
=France "Hetalia"=  
"What kind of outfits are these?" Philippines asks herself. After Philippines encounter with and the janitor, she went back to her room to finish unpacking. Philippines never got the chance to pick out her clothes because she was sent off to the cruise so fast. The only thing she could pack was her weapon supply.  
Right now, Philippines just hanged up a French maid outfit.  
"What idiot packed these clothes?" Philippine cringe at the latest outfit she found in her suitcase: a playboy bunny outfit. The culprits of packing Philippines clothes: France and America. Philippine then pulls out her favorite bathing suit, a red bikini with a matching skirt. "At least they got one thing right." Philippine mutters. Philippines a her swimsuit. She is on a cruise ship with a billion pools; she might as well put her swimsuit in good use.  
=Philippines "Hetalia"=  
The men at the pool lean forward in their seats as they watch Philippines pass by in front of them. The swimsuit that was packed in her suitcase isn't exactly like the one she owned because in showed more of her breast than she could have liked but oh well. Philippines finds herself a vacant lawn chair and settles down on it. She takes out her magazine and begins to read it.  
"Hey Philippines!" Philippine turns to see who it is and frowns. America stops in front of Philippines. "You look gooood."  
"Go to hell." Philippines replies.  
"That's not nice." America pouts. America take a seat next to Philippines and begins to stare at her. Philippines returns to her magazine and tries to ignore America, but she couldn't block him out. The longer he sat there and stared at her, the angrier she got. After a few minutes, she had enough.  
"Don't you have anything better to than to patronize me?" Philippines screams. America just sat there, his eyes wide.  
"What did I do?" America ask. Philippines rolls he eyes and walks away from him. "Oh come on babe. We're on a cruise. Relax!"  
Philippines gets red with anger. She picks up a lawn chair-with a person in it- and throws it at America. "Don't you dare call me babe again!" Philippines yells and stomps away. Philippines just hates it when America looks at her with that face. It's ridiculous. Philippines is almost to her room when a group of men stops her.  
"Hello beautiful." says on of the men, probably their group leader. He goes to up to Philippines and pins her against the ship's walls. "Why don't you give us a little kiss." Philippines can smell the alcohol from the man's breath.  
"Let me go." Philippines says sternly. She shoves the drunken man away and continues on. The man quickly grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The man asks.  
"Let go of me!" Philippines yells as she slaps the man in the face. The man's face fills with rage as he twist Philippines arm behind her and draws a knife to her throat.  
"Who do think you are, slapping me face. You should know your place, bitch." the man draws his knife closer to Philippines face. "What would happen if put a scarred that pretty little face of yours." Philippines can feel the sharp point of the knife entering her skin. Her blood trickles down her face.  
"What the hell do think your doing to her." Philippines turns her head slightly and sees America walking towards them. "Let her go!"  
The man smiles as he pushes Philippines to one of his men. "Who are you? Her boyfriend?"  
America stops in front of the guy. "Yes, yes I am." America answers.  
"You are not my-" before Philippines can finish her comment, the guy that is holding put his hand on her mouth.  
"I think you should let my girl go." America says calmly.  
"And what if I don't want to." the man asks. "What are you going to do?"  
America takes step closer to the drunken guy. "I'll tell you what I'll do." America grabs the man by the throat and drags him over the side of the ship. "I'll pick up each and every one of you and throw you off this ship by your throats. Let's see if drunken bastards like yourself can swim." America throws the man back on the ship.  
"Come on guys, lets go." the man and his cronies run away. Philippines reaches up to the cut on her face and looks down to the blood on her hand.  
"Are you okay?" America asks as he tries to touch her face. Philippines slaps America hand away.  
"I didn't need your help." Philippines snaps. Philippines begins to walk away from America but he stops her.  
"America!" Philippines tries to punch him but he blocks her by catching her wrist in mid-air. Philippines tries to pull away from America grips but he is too strong for her. "I could of handled those goons myself. I was fine."  
"Yeah, you were certainly kicking their butts." America says sarcastically.  
"Well I didn't need your help. I'm tired of you saving me. I can save myself." Philippines tries to pull away again but fails.  
"Philippines I just wanted to protect you." America says.  
"I don't want you to." Philippines argues.  
"But I want to." America whispers. His hand that is on Philippine wrist slowly slides up to her hands. In a few seconds, the two countries hand are entangle together. "I promised that I will protect. I care about you to much to let you get hurt."  
Philippines tears away from America's grip. She turns so she doesn't have to look at America's face. "I don't need your protection."  
=America "Hetalia"=  
Philippines plops on her back and looks at her hand. "Philippines I just wanted to protect you." Philippines puts her hand down. She hated it when America says that to her .It makes her feel like a helpless child that need a hero for everyday tasks. Philippines blows away her hair as she turns on her side. That's when she notices something red poking out of her suitcase. Philippines raises her brow in curiosity and goes to see what is in the suitcase. Philippines bends down and pulls up what is in the bag.  
"Wow. This is beautiful." Philippines mutters. Philippines hurries to get it on.  
=Philippines "Hetalia"=  
Philippines appears at the outdoor restaurant in a gorgeous red dress. It has a low back with a low v-neck. It sparkles every time she moves. Everyone mouths drops as she enters the room.  
"Looking very beautiful today, Philippines." France says. France appears before her as a butler. "May I show you to your table."  
"I didn't order a table." Philippines says. France just smile and leads her the way to her table.  
"I got you a reserved at our private room. I hope that you'll be pleased." Frances draws away the curtains to revel the private room and shoves her in.  
"Hey watch it-" Philippines turns and notices America standing before her. "Oh no!" Philippine turns and tries to exit the room but America stops her.  
"Please Philippines." America pleads. "Don't leave. Give me a chance."  
Philippines sighs. "Fine." The two countries go to the table and sit there. They sit in silence. Their first entrée was served and they don't speak to each other. It's now the second entrée is out and their still in silence.  
"Philippines." America finally speaks. "Are you still mad at for protecting you?" Philippine continues to eat without answering him. "Hey look, I saw you in trouble and I saved you. What else was I suppose to do?"  
"Nothing." Philippines finally says. She gets up and leaves.

Philippines wraps her arms around herself. After moments of wandering the ship, Philippines finds herself on the very top deck under the stars. Philippines feels something wrap around her cold shoulders. Philippines and sees America wrapping his coat around her.  
"Philippines." He whispers in her ear. "What's wrong?"  
"You are what's wrong." Philippine turns and pushes America away from her. "You trick me into kissing you, you drag me on a ship with you, and you go all super hero on me when you know how I hate it."  
"Well I'm sorry." America says. "All I wanted to spend time with you. Ever since, you know, we haven't really…spent time together like we use to. Then France gave me a opportunity to get to spend time with you and I took. I know it was low even for me, but what else was I suppose to do. All I wanted was to be like old times."  
"Old times?" Philippines scoffs. "All we did was go to war to each other. Do you want to start a war, cause I'm fine with that."  
"That's not what I meant." America lays down on the floor and looks up at the night sky. "I'm talking about when we use look up at he star together. Remember that?" Then music plays over the ship. America jumps up and walks near Philippines. "You want to dance?"  
Philippine looks at America like he's crazy. "Okay." Philippines puts her hand on America's shoulder and the other in his hand. The two countries begin to sway to the music. Philippines hated the way America makes her not angry with him. But you know, Philippines hates a lot of things about him.  
=America "Hetalia"=  
America leads Philippines to her room. Philippines open her door and starts to open it but America blocks her with his arm.  
"Are you forgetting something?" America points to his lips. "Aren't you going to pay the toll."  
"After what all you done, you suspect me to kiss you." Philippines laughs at the idea.  
"Okay, okay. I know that was lame." America exhale sharply. "I just nervous."  
"Nervous about what?" Philippine tilts her head in confusion. America blushes when he sees her face.  
"It just that I want to tell you that…" America gets cut of by someone yells in the hallway.  
"Philippines don't listen to him!" There at the end of the hallway, is England in a janitor's outfit. "I'm in love with you, not America!"  
"Say what?" Philippines now is in a case of shock and is unable move.  
"What the hell are you talking about. Are you drunk?" America yells. "I'm in love with her."  
"No I'm in love with her." Italy just appears out of nowhere.  
"No I'm in love her." Japan stands next to Italy. Then a flood of other countries come running the hallway yelling "I'm in love with her!"  
"What going on here?!" Philippines manages to say. "What's wrong with you people?"  
"It's Hetalia." France explains. "We're always insane."  
"Happy (late) Valentine's Day." Italy says as he wave a white flag with a little heart on it.  
(You are now imagining Hetalia ending theme song)  
=I am so sorry that was such a lame ending. I was rushing things and I couldn't think of anything better. Again I'm very sorry. But I still hope that you enjoyed this fanfic and I thank you for reading it. Paalam=


End file.
